bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic.exe/Canon
This page takes information from the original Sonic.exe story, alongside its sequel Sonic.exe/Round 2, plus possibly information outside the story itself. And to clear confusion, in-universe, Sonic.exe itself is the software, the developer behind it is called X. Sonic.exe, accurately said Sonic executable, is a harmful trojan horse malware which takes the form of a compact disk with the words "SONIC" written on it in black marker. Impressively, it is executable on every operating system available. Sonic.exe is spread mainly through mail, often after its previous victim's soul was taken by the software. Sonic.exe was developed by a being outside of this universe called X, its main motive was mainly the merging of the two dimensions for universal domination. The first mention of the software was via X itself, in a written story which attempts reverse psychology on the reader. As the story itself was written in one of X's victims' perspective. History X used the notable figure Sonic the Hedgehog as the baseline for his software, this was possibly to target as many victims as possible since Sonic has got a sizable audience... ...This was the assumption, but thanks to an interview, X, the sentient mass of dark matter, honestly is a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog.B.B interviewed X The engine X used to develop the software is unknown, alongside the origin of the compact disk itself since X itself has no discernable way of physically contacting this universe. The first mention of the program came in the form of an internet story submitted in August of 2011, as so eloquently summed up by one member of the wiki's writing team: A summed up Sonic.exe - by Miss B So this Tom guy's a real big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. And, for some reason, he never played ROM hacks of the thing. Like, I've done that TONS of times, it's real fun. So anyway, X mailed this 'Tom' some CD while disguising himself as his best friend who Tom calls Kyle. But Tom said "let's call him that" as if to have him be really private. Dude, whatever his name was, it's probably a very cliché human name such as 'Phil' or some poop. So, ahem, """Kyle""" begs Tom to destroy the disk. And Tom does the most responsible thing as a good friend to Kyle's wishes and plays the sucker because it was Sonic. Good job adding to the 'Sonic fan stereotype' there, bucker. So anyway, he plays the game, finds out it's all haunted and stuff (not before going all 'ughuuhuu, it's a hacked game, I'm a smart gamer, I'm not scared'), Tails, Knuckles and Eggman all die thanks to this edgy self-insert OC by the developer, and Tom cries more about that scripted death than his best friend. What an actual pooper. Also of note, this guy can apparently recall every second of black screen, alongside being able to fully analyze an entire image within a split second, absolute superhero. And at the end, he sees some bloody Sonic plushie. That's it! 'Congratulations, human, you played my game! Here, have this Sonic plush I found from inside someone's womb!' X is a terrible developer, coder, and he keeps stealing assets such as the Kefka laugh, and I don't know why he keeps making more games. Does he have an ironic fanbase? Is X the Chris-chan of the race of evil mass of dark matter? A year after the story, murders caused by the program happened across America. These murders came to be known as the "Sonic.exe Murders". A diary was written by one of the detectives of the case whose name was Derek Green. His diary revealed more information regarding the murders, such as the fact X is terrible at handwriting. The diary also reveals X has taken the souls of 31 people so far, after the 7th death the "Cult of X" opened up, who's responsible for the distribution of the SONIC program. The 8th "soul-suck incident" was the detective's sister and partner, who's got more info and awareness of the SONIC program than anyone else who played the game previously. Despite all warnings, she executed the program and got her soul stolen by X. The detective also played the program, after knowing it has killed 28 people at the time of his writing. But thanks to the human conscious, the detective stopped playing after the first level. The 30th and 31st murder were the only two people of the original story. What is odd here, is that the name Kyle was used to hide his identity, but it's revealed that's actually the person's official name. After the public release of this diary, the majority of people have touted Tom as an idiot who "actually improved when his soul got taken". More info regarding's X's realm got revealed, as it's shown that there are 7 other beings inside of it, each one representing an emotion. The beings use their abilities to emotionally manipulate their victims, this could explain the sudden idiocy of X's victims, such as the fact the detective broke his own computer after X simply taunted him via spamming "HA" in the detective's chatbox. In the end, Derek Green attempted to take on an entire cult by himself. Naturally, that only caused him to have his soul taken by X, as a leaked audio file revealed. Derek factually confirmed himself as a moron and sources have said that he is still a moron in X's realm. Method of infection Sonic.exe is installed by willingly installing the CD into your software. Ways of counteracting this is by not willingly installing the CD into your software. Due to the Cult of X, the CD's code has been copied across several CDs and are seen across several locations, such as game stores, digital stores, normal stores. In all cases, the CD itself is blank with "SONIC" marked on it, therefore the clearly suspicious CD should be easy to recognize. Also, it's confirmed the CDs are as flimsy as an actual CD. If you get the chance of discovering it, break it and you've successfully saved your planet. WW even revealed in an interview he will personally reward the person who broke the disk with a monetary check which will grant the person $500 every day for the rest of the person's life.This article is written by WW. Features The software plays out in gameplay like the Sonic the Hedgehog video games, specifically the Sega Mega Drive era. The main title screen is of the first installment of Sonic the Hedgehog, yet after the title screen, it resembles the file select screen of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. The "file select" could be considered a stage select. With only 3 files, each file contains a different playable character and a different experience. The playable characters are ones which are related to Sonic the Hedgehog. Experiences vary, what each experience has in common, however, is the playable character being brutally murdered by an avatar of X. X in-game takes the form of Sonic the Hedgehog but with pitch-black eyes and blood running down its cheeks. Also, each experience has got X personally speaking to the player with threatening messages after it kills the playable character. It is revealed that each playable character you play has houses a soul from one of X's victims, this essentially means the SONIC program is a snuff film with people dressed up as Sonic characters. Reactions regarding this news vary, though most would currently describe X as a degenerate. After playing the three stages, X physically exits the screen you are playing from and takes your soul into the game itself, this game mechanic has been reviewed as being revolutionary for its time. After your soul has been taken, your computer's files will be deleted and your computer destroyed. That mechanic has led to some critique, most prominently, the fact that you will have to buy another computer. Though requests for new computers hasn't happened yet, as the complainer's souls are currently inside X's realm and have no way of contacting Earth to order new computers. References Category:Creepypasta Category:Programs Category:Inside Void